mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
MSgt. Raoul Lion Alejandro Roach
Welcome to the capitol data base you ave selected Raoul Early life Raoul was born in Mexico but at a young age he was abanded as a baby on a church step he lived on the streets at the age of five when the church was destoryed in a bandit attack. however when roach came to his town he found Raoul and addoupted him as his own son and brought him back to the capitol. Military life When Raoul turned 18 he left the capitol and went to earth to become a army ranger after five tours in Iraq and Korea he finally came back to the states and trained the rooikes but it wasnt until that the word came down to get ready for war aganist the vampires he knew that the third vampire war had started losing sissy During the third vampire war raoul and sissy where sent out on patrol however they were jumped by a group of vampire soldiers but raoul was knocked in the back of the head and when he came to he saw the group rapeing his girlfreind and he couldnt do anything about it but when they were done with her they killed her by breaking her neck and drinking her dry of blood but raoul was able to break free of his ropes and killed every single one of the vampires but roared when he healed his dead sissy in his arms pay back raoul snuck behind enemy lines into the high command of the vampire army and put on a slave uniform and pretened to be the 2nd personal slave and when she went to sleep he saw his chance to get pay back as he started rape her evo came in and killed him but his soul was transferd to a colony off world to omega a crime lord controlled colony after he left the colony he went to life in the woods with the empress in the village of the exiled a new love in his life After seeing ylva he fell in love at first sight and he tried to make his move on her in the hot springs but failed but when he brought her back to his house he let her sleep in his bed while he sleept on the couch and in the morining she saw raoul working out and when he hit the showers he asked ylva for a towel and when she saw him naked well the rest is history Armory 1. Styer AUG 2.9mm 3.model 1887 known ability's none personaility raoul is a lover boy at heart and he is a body builder so he spends most of his free time working out and lifting weghts but he also try's to make ylva feel loved as possible and i mean by any means he also is known to be abit over happy when he gets out of the shower new unit In the years after the down fall of the vampire empire Raoul was attached to Jo's unit of the space marines as a co-operative unit and they have done two tours in the mojave wasteland and the D.C. wasteland even fought in most of the bug war. relationships 1. ylva soon to be wife and mother to his daugther leona fatherhood he is father to a small hipper leona who is now 5 years old